


Tied Up

by third



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Pre-Slash, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: When Keith decided to go to college, having to help his roommate get out of an awkward sexual situation wasn’t something he ever expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the au: high school/college square on my [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.

When his phone rings on the table for the fifth time, Keith ignores it. 

There’s a test in his 9am class, first thing Monday morning and he needs to use his time to study.

He’d already rejected Lance’s numerous attempts at getting him to go to the party of the night, but since his phone keeps ringing it seems like Lance is still trying.

What he did to deserve a roommate like Lance, Keith doesn’t know.

After the tenth time though, Keith starts to think that maybe, this could actually be important. He also has the biggest urge to hurl the phone at the wall and smash it, so he hopes actually answering it would get Lance to stop. He’s going to kill Lance if it’s just him butt-dialling Keith.

“What do you want?” Keith asks, not even trying to hide his exasperation.

There’s silence on the other end and it makes Keith even angrier. “If this is you butt-dialling me, Lance, I swear I’m going to kill you. I’m going to hang up—“

“NO!” Lance answers, finally.

“Now you answer,” Keith says, impatient. “Are you going to tell me what’s happening? Cause if you’re not, I’m really going to hang up. Some of us have things to do.”

“Please don’t hang up,” Lance says quickly. And then nothing.

“Well?”

“Um well, I didn’t actually think you’d answer and you’re my only hope right now because Shiro’s out of town and the last time I saw Pidge and Hunk they were both wasted because they tried to outdrink each other and Allura’s out with Coran doing “very important things” quotation marks included that they won’t tell me about and —”

“Will you get to the point?” Keith asks, interrupting. “Stop rambling.”

“Ahh yes,” Lance says. “The point. Well, you see, I may have gotten myself into a little bit of a predicament.”

“What… predicament…” Keith asks, slowly. With the way Lance is acting, Keith really doesn’t like where this is going.

“So I’m kind of tied up in a room, with no clothes and the light is off and this place is apparently out of bounds so I don’t know if anyone’s actually going to come in, but I don’t think she locked the door when she left so I don’t want to take any chances. And it’s been a long time, or maybe time seems longer when you’re not wearing any clothes, I’ll have to ask Pidge, but I kind of just want to get my clothes back on and get out.”

There’s a moment of silence while Keith takes it all in. 

“Keith?” Lance asks. “Are you still there?”

And then, when it all finally registers, there’s a loud braying sound of laughter from Keith and he actually falls to the ground with the strength it.

“Right, right. Laugh it out,” Keith hears Lance say. “Just laugh at my misery.”

For a few minutes, Keith can’t even reply and all he can do is gasp, and take a breath before breaking into another fit of laughter. 

It takes a while, but Keith finally stops laughing, though he can’t help snickering every few seconds.

“So,” Keith says, still amused, “what do you want me to do about it?”

He can hear Lance puff out a sigh. “Can you come get me?”

It probably kills him to have to ask Keith this, so of course Keith tries to milk it.

“What was that? Was that a favour? Will you owe me? What’s the magic word?”

“Keith, come on man.”

“Sorry, what was that? Didn’t hear anything.”

“Okay, fine,” Lance says. “Yes it’s a favour. I’ll owe you one. And _please_ will you come get me?”

Keith’s already up and grabbing his jacket and keys.

“Alright. I’m going to remember this. Now tell me where you are.”

-

The party is in full swing when Keith arrives, but he passes by everyone and heads straight for the stairs as per Lance’s instruction. 

This isn’t really a scene that he enjoys. He would much rather spend his time doing other things, much to the chagrin of his friends who try to get him out every so often.

Just seeing everyone, especially with a sober mind, doesn’t make him regret his preferences.

He passes Pidge and Hunk, who are in the kitchen with about 20 shot glasses in front of them.

“Keith! You’re here!” Hunk shouts. He turns to Pidge. “He’s actually here, right? You can see him too?”

“Yes, Hunk, Keith is in fact right in front of us.” If Keith didn’t know Pidge any better, it would seem like she’s not affected at all by the alcohol they so obviously consumed. But somehow, in the course of his college life, Keith has in fact learned about these people, so he can tell that Pidge is most definitely drunk, just from the flush on her cheeks and the glassy look of her eyes. How she drinks Hunk under the table, despite their sizes, surprises Keith each time.

“Only here to save Lance,” Keith says, grabbing them glasses of water. “Drink these, and don’t drink any more shots, okay?”

“But why?” Hunk moans, while Pidge obediently gulps the water down.

“Just listen to me, big guy,” Keith says. “I’ll grab Lance and I’ll get you guys home. This is enough.”

Hunk pouts but Pidge groans and puts her head face down on the table. Her mumbles sound like _good idea_.

Keith refills their glasses of water and then leaves them to go get Lance.

Upstairs is much more quieter, probably to do with the makeshift barrier that he had to pass that said _No entry_. Who Lance followed up here is a mystery.

The room is right at the end, just like Lance said, and when Keith turns the doorknob, it is in fact unlocked. That makes his job a lot easier, but also means that anyone could have walked in and seen Lance in the position he’s in.

And what a position he _is_ in.

The moment Keith walks in, he stops and stares.

Lance jumps at the sound and tries to cover himself up, but he relaxes slightly when he realises that it’s just Keith. “Finally,” Lance says, “took you long enough.”

That gets Keith out of his stupor. “Hey,” he says, “who’s doing whom a favour?”

“Right, right,” Lance says, rolling his eyes. It’s one of the only parts of his body that he can move, or at least move easily.

His hands and legs are tied to the bedposts with what seems to be silky material. The bed itself is quite small, so while Lance isn’t stretched out beyond his limits, it still doesn’t look comfortable. He’s naked save for the pillow that’s placed conveniently on his lap.

Keith raises an eyebrow at it. How could he have moved the pillow there, being so constrained?

Lance seems to notice, and his face becomes slightly red. “She put it there before she left, okay? I can tell what you’re thinking.”

“She?” Keith asks, but Lance just shakes his head. Despite the fact that he acts obnoxious around every single lady that he comes into contact with, Lance is strangely tight lipped about anyone that he sleeps with. Or in this case, nearly sleeps with.

Next to Lance’s head is his phone.

“And how did you…?” Keith starts. This entire thing is a very amusing and confusing experience.

“I wiggled.”

“And the call?”

“Siri.”

“Ah, yes. Siri.”

Keith tries to stop himself from laughing. It doesn’t work.

“Are you going to help me or not?” Lance says, his face even more flushed than before.

“Right, right, of course.”

Keith walks up to the bed and tries to untie the bonds, which are surprisingly tight and well tied.

He says this, and Lance sighs. “Well, she _was_ a girl scout.”

“Ah,” Keith says.

“Stop talking now,” Lance says, “this is embarrassing enough as it is.”

Keith looks down at Lance and that’s when he realises how close they are on the bed. His knee is on the bed and he’s leaning over Lance so he can reach the other side but that made him much more closer to Lance, who is very much… naked.

It registers and Keith’s face flushes. He clears his throat and gets to work.

“Don’t blush, man. That’s what makes it awkward.”

“I’m not blushing,” Keith says. “Shut up Lance or I’ll leave you here.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“You wanna try me?” Keith says, and that definitely shuts Lance up.

He finally gets both of the knots around Lance’s arms loose and Lance sits up abruptly, forcing Keith to move back, else they touch awkwardly.

“Ow,” Lance says, “staying in one position really strains your muscles.”

Keith nods. “Yeah, whatever. You can undo the rest of it. Meet me outside of the house. I’m going to get Pidge and Hunk.”

Keith turns away and walks to the door. There’s an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

Right before he exits though, Lance calls out, “Hey Keith!”

Keith looks back, and regrets it slightly as the feeling intensifies. Lance is still very much so naked. And his muscles look more toned when he’s sitting up. Which is something that Keith definitely did not just think, thank you very much.

“What?” Keith says.

“Thanks man, I know you wanted to study tonight.”

The feeling deepens. “Don’t worry about it,” he says, and then leaves before any other unwanted thoughts come through.

This really isn’t what he expected college life to be like, Keith thinks, as he makes his way through the crowd to collect Pidge and Hunk.


End file.
